To Control the Justice League
by Celestial Wolves
Summary: To control the Justice League all you need to do is go after the weakest link and the most important one to them. That link is the sidekicks. Sorry PARTNERS. A newly escaped Roman villain realizes this. In order to get the Justice League to help her she has to do something no one has ever done before.
1. Chapter 1-The real beginning

_**To control the Justice League...**_

_Summary: To control the Justice League all you need to do is go after the weakest link and the most important one to them. That link is the sidekicks. A newly escaped Roman villain realizes this. In order to get the Justice League to help her she has to do something no one has ever done before._

**A/N-This story will be completely in my OC's POV. Her real name will be revealed at the end of the story. I made this story hoping to get people not hating all villains, make you realize they are not all bad and crazy, and so you hopefully can root/appreciate them. They give the story depth after all. I know I prefer the heroes, but without the villains you have no story, so I appreciate them. **  
**PS-I know nothing of real Roman culture so if I offend anyone or get something wrong I am sincerely sorry. Also I am using Google Translate for the Latin so if you know Latin, and I'm getting something wrong if you could correct me on my Latin that would be awesome. **  
**PPS-Good song for this story is... Red Hands by Walk off the Earth. And Demons by Imagine Dragons**  
**PPPS-Sorry this is the last one guys. In this story I am using Roman numerals, and the 24 hour clock. You'll learn something from my story! If you didn't know it already. **

**Okay! That was probably the longest Authors Note there will be in this story. Now I Sirius declare it is time for the story!**

**Signing off,**

**Sirius, the dog star. Or Celestial Wolves.**

* * *

**Chapter I-The real beginning.**

_"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." Oliver Goldsmith._

Where to begin. Where to start my story. Or adventure if you want to call it that. May as well start at the beginning of the interesting stuff.  
...So currently the Justice League is out searching for... WHAT not that far in the story! I need to start from the real beginning you say?! Humph. Fine.

_The real beginning_  
I was free. I was in America. And I... wait for it... hated it. This was one of the worst places in the world I felt. There was too much English, English, English. Sure there were other languages, but not yet in the year I have been here have I heard one person speak Latin.

Trust me if someone knew how to speak it I would have known. I have been to basically every state so far in just one year looking for a fresh start like... I can't tell you his name... Told me to do when I was 'let out' of jail.

Why was _I_ in jail you ask? Well I was in jail because in Rome I am a known criminal. There I am known as Bellona. Bellona the war goddess, the grey eyed killer. The girl who fears nothing. It is a fitting name considering. But I am not that bad of a criminal. Normally I just dish out the justice people deserve. I may be a bit bloody sometimes, and harsh, but rainbows, and sparkles didn't make the world go round. You have to take the bad into account to. The only time I really did something quiet bad was a time I didn't even get arrested or linked to the crime, but that's a story for another time.

So now you know I'm a criminal in Rome. I'm about to become a very well known criminal in America too. I am about to do something no one has ever done before.

I plan to kidnap the entire Junior Justice League.

_Now to the current day_  
_"Patience and time do more than strength or passion" Jean de La Fontaine_

I have a beautiful vantage point from my jet. Don't ask me where I got it and I won't have to lie.

The Junior League seems fairly powerful, but they are pale comparisons of their mentors. Besides I know all their weaknesses and their secret identities. Even Robin.

I had been planning this ambush long before now. This was not going to fail. They didn't know who I was yet, but soon the entire world might know me.

The area I had set up for the ambush was perfect. It was in a building that was fairly small, and confining. The extremely powerful Roman knock out powder I had already put in the vents was prepped and ready to go. All I needed was the Team to be in their positions, and for me to push the button.

It was a good thing the powder was so powerful, because the sidekicks seemed to have brought a wolf with them.

I have to say I was very happy they did. Wolves are the symbol of loyalty in my culture. I would be taking the wolf.

I jumped out of my jet and climbed in the vents with a gas mask on then pressed the button with a small, but ringing 'beep'

I had a view on Superboy, and Robin who looked all around for where the noise had come from.

The fans started up blowing the powder throughout the building.

Robin did not even have enough time to put a gas mask on before he, Superboy, and the rest of their team's (As I knew they would) eyes rolled back into their heads, and they passed out.

* * *

_"The past is a great place and I don't want to erase it or to regret it, but I don't want to be its prisoner either." Mick Jagger _

Getting all of the teens into my jet, hog tied, and gagged was fairly easy; except for the Kryptonian. That boy was **HEAVY**. The wolf I decided to not hog tie. As I was binding Superboy an alien like sphere came rolling up to me beeping lazily.

I could not comprehend what it was trying to do or say so I decided to leave the object there.

* * *

_"Experience: that most brutal of teachers. But you learn, my God do you learn." C. S. Lewis _

I just touched down at my base. I will not tell you where it is, because that would compromise its secret location, and the Justice League may come after me.

After touching down I had about ten minutes left of the drugs affects to get the mini League into their already prepped separate cells.

I started with the Superboy because I decided him to be the largest threat currently.

Superboy's prison cell was across from the Martian's and the bars were reinforced with Kryptonite. Only enough to bring him down to human like, but not to hurt him. That would be cruel. I am not cruel. I actually take very good care of my prisons/guests whatever you want to call them.

Next was the Atlantean Kaldur'ahm. He was in a cell that was dry, and hot by Atlantean standards. Then came the boy wonder, the magician, the Martian, Rocket, the archer, and Baby Flash.

Now you think me stupid. Thinking I didn't take away their weapons, but I did.

I at the moment had a collection of arrows, trick arrows, a bow, bird-a-rangs, bat-a-rangs, a utility belt and all that was in it, a wrist holo computer, a pair of infrared goggles, water bearers, an alien tech belt, a few cell phones, a mountain of crushed tracers, trackers, and many other trinkets all courtesy of Robin. Him I had to do a very thorough search. For such a young boy he was very smart. And prepared.

How young am I you ask? If you must know I am 15 year of age.

I was carrying Kid Flash, Baby Flash, Speedy, Wally West, Wallace Rudolph West, WRW; whatever you wanted to call him too the cell I had designed specifically for him when he began to wake up.

I hurried my way to his cell, and dumped him on the bed, locking the cell behind me quickly. Hurrying to my security room not far from the cells to change, and observe them.

I should probably tell you what I look like when I'm in costume.

I'll start from the head down. My hair I keep down under my helmet. **(Think Percy Jackson, but without the plumes)** I have dirt brown hair that stops just above my shoulders, and many of my enemies before have said 'Your eyes are dead. They're the eyes of a ruthless killer!' That doesn't bother me. But someone I once knew said my eyes seemed to absorb moonlight, but rarely shine it back out.

My costume or armour is similar to a Roman gladiators or a Roman war soldiers. But mine is more light weight, more modern, and I do not have as much armour. I have a Kelvar and silver chest plate that sits on my broad shoulders. Underneath the chest plate covering my almost flat chest, is a plain grey tank top. On my hands I have forearm guards. They are silver like the rest of the metal on my armour. The forearm guards also cover up to my mid hand on the back.

I wear a skirt of silver plates only on occasion. They make to much noise and are heavy. Normally I wear some black Kelvar leggings that end mid calf. On my barely in existence hips I wear a belt with two sheaths for my duo of one and a half foot long gold coloured swords.

On my feet I wear leather gladiator sandals that meet up with my leggings. Under my feet I conceal two small daggers to use in case of losing my swords. On the belt where I carry my swords I also have slots/pockets to carry unknown objects in. I'll let you imagine what I put in there.

I on occasion like my skirt have a spear on my back while in costume.

That's what I look like in costume. I modelled my costume from my name. Out of costume I guess you could say I still kind of am in it.

Out of costume I keep my hair out of the way in a braid usually. I rarely ever wear the unnatural stuff we call makeup. I am most usually in a black leather body suit **(Think Black Widow costume)** with red combat boots. I keep my swords on my hip no matter where I go and still keep daggers in my shoes. Occasionally I have a spear on my back again.

And before you comment on how I 'just can't relax can I' it is because I just kidnapped some of the most powerful people's in the worlds protégés, also I am a criminal.

First rule you learn in the underworld is 'kill or be killed'. It is predator, and prey. I was dumped into this business at the small age of seven. I had to learn on the streets to be tough, and make a name for yourself. So that is what I did.

I made a name for myself as a criminal. As a ruthless killer.

But trust me I am not a ruthless killer. I know the consequences of my killings. You just learn to distance yourself from the victims.

_Back to the Junior League._

The first person to wake up was Kid Flash. I had a sneaking suspicion it was something to do with him being a speedster. Next came Aqualad. Then Superboy. Then Robin. Followed by Artemis, Rocket, , and finally Zatanna.

They all woke up within five minutes of one another. Everyone of them looking bewildered as to what they were doing in this strange place.

I felt the need to go introduce myself to them. I had changed out of costume already and I was sure to Jupiter I wasn't going to change back into costume for them.

I walked down the hallway to the cells.

Superboy while I had been walking here seemed to have tried to get out. He had found out the hard way that there was Kryptonite laced in the bars. The proof of that were his bloody knuckles.

I swiftly walked up to his cell ignoring the looks the other teens were giving me, unlocked the door and walked in with tape for his hands and knuckles. Superboy obviously did not like me, and seemed to know that I was his captor. Obviously. I rolled my eyes at him.

As soon as I got in the cell he tried charging me. The Kryptonite had done its job though. Superboy was slowed down just enough that I had time to react. In one hand I had my spear which was also laced with Kryptonite, and in my other hand a sword which didn't have Kryptonite in it.

Superboy stopped. I stared at him unblinking. "It your move. Do you want help bein' bandage up or be shredded some mer?"

Superboy from what I deduced seemed to be all brawn and no brain so far. He charged. I was forced to lodge my spearhead in his arm by throwing my spear at him. Connor stopped immediately, broke the spearhead off the shaft threw it away and clutched his arm.

I advanced at him with his teammates watching me. was looking on in horror. I felt something trying to push itself into my mind.

I was ready for this Martian trick.

I had made steel walls up around my mind, but right now I could not concentrate on the Martian girl. I had work to do. I released some memories I had found worked particularly well on getting rid of telepaths, and went back to work leaving the Martian clutching her head, battling me in my mind. Under my terms.

I went to the panting Superboy; he was currently helpless. I went behind him. He tried to turn around, but before he could I hit a pressure point. Hard. Knocking him out.

I got to work quickly.

I took the spearhead out of his arm disinfected the wound, and bandaged it along with the cuts on his knuckles, and hands.

Superboy was quickly recovering by the time I finished up, so once I was sure I had gotten everything I backed out of there, and locked the door behind me.

I spun around to face the rest of the Junior Justice League ready for their questions. I was not disappointed. Robin was the first.

"Who are you, and where are we?" He asked accusingly.

"Bellona. We're in warehouse if you can't tell." Robin looked at me curiously.

"Bellona as in Roman goddess of war?" He asked.

"Imo." I replied my Roman accent laid in heavy with just saying the word yes in my native tongue.

Superboy woke up almost as soon as Robin had asked me his second question.

"Are you Roman?" He asked wincing slightly.

"Immo! Etiam Tu loquerisne Latine?*" I replied to him. Superboy looked at me blankly.

"Don't speak Latin?" I asked him. He replied back to me.

"No. I just recognized your accent." I was very disappointed, but I did not let it show.

"We ill fix that well you here." I know I sounded like a moron trust me. I knew English well enough it is just hard for me to switch between Latin and English.

Kid Flash began talking to me so I turned to face him. "What do you mean you will fix that while we're here?" He sounded a little panicked, then his stomach growled.

I held up one finger in the universal sign for one minute as I said "Unum minutis. Faciam diam nobis.*"

I left to go grab the dinner I had prepared. I grabbed the steaks I had barbecued and grabbed some plates also. I cannot say I believe in what some people call diets. I believe they do not give you enough calories or nutrients your body needs.

I brought out the steaks doing a balancing act with the steaks, plates, and cutlery.

The wolf was awakening as I came back. He realized something was wrong, and got up starting to growl at me. I spoke to him in Latin.

My culture believed our language to be descendants from the wolves.

"Dico nihil mali velit stare descendit.*" Unsurprisingly the wolf stood down. I didn't doubt it would. For a strange reason canines liked me.

"Anyone veggie?" I asked. Nobody answered, but the Superboy seemed to be glaring at me. I do not like when people talk behind my back I much prefer them to speak to my face than my back, and that's what the team was technically doing with mind link.

"Connor anything to say to my face?" I ask him dishing up the steaks, protein shakes, and for Kaldur a couple gallons of water.

"Yes. How does Wolf like you so much? He usually would have ripped you to shreds by now." Connor asked as I brought 4 gallons of fresh water, and another 4 gallons of salt water to Kaldur. Each bucket was in one of my hands giving me a nice arm workout.

I continued to talk with the team as I did my stuff. "Latin is said to come from wolves language. I have a thing with lupus also." As I said this I handed Wally a dozen steaks, and a large bowl of mixed salad.

"Thanks babe." Wally thanked me. I looked at him, and said "I'm only keeping you alive to get what I want from your mentors." That made the redhead silent, but the archer asked me a question. "What DO you want from our mentors exactly?"

I chose not to reply to that instead trying to hand the magician her steak. She refused passing it back to me. "Veggie?" I asked her. "What does that even mean?!" She spat at me. I mumbled under my breath. "Rudis! Non omnes vernaculos anglice loqui magus.*" Apparently my speaking Latin was also getting on her nerves, because she spoke a weak spell. One that didn't set off the collar she was wearing. She chanted. "Ekam em wonk woh ot kaeps nitaL.•" She spoke to me in English. "Care to repeat that." She asked all bratty. "Imo. Rudis. Non omnes vernaculos anglice loqui magus.' For her teams reference I also spoke it in English. "If your magic did no work my Latin meant. You are rude. Not everyone grew up speakin' English."

She continued to glare at me. I have always since my time on the streets had a hard skin to what people say about me. I do not actually care to much about any of the bad things people say about me. I have never really cared to listen.

I whistled a sharp five note whistle to the wolf apparently called Wolf for him to come over, and join me. He gets up from the mega cushion I have laying on the floor and comes over to me.

I pet Wolf with one hand as I again ask the magician "Are you veggie?" She sighs.

"Okay for the final time what does veggie mean!?" She cried exasperated looking like she was ready to cry.

"Vegitaarin." **(With an Aar like a pirate)** I try to say the real word for it to Zatanna.

Rocket decides to ask me the golden question on everyone's minds.

"Why do you speak like that? You know English right?"  
I hand the steak off to the reluctant Zatanna, and turn around to face the others.

"Imo I do know English. Is just hard to switch between language for me. It will get better. Now rules.' I clap my hands sharply. 'I need you to accept these rules to make your time here what you say pleazent. You agree?" I look at them waiting for their answer continuing to pet Wolf behind the ears.

Kaldur'ahm ever the leader asks. "What are your rules so we know if we can agree to them or not."

I nod seeing his logic. "You 'ave to get up before noon each day. Everyday I will let you roam the warehouse, but you can no try to escape, or contact anyone. You will 'ave designated eating times. For Wally designated snack intervals to. You can destroy whatever you want in the gym, and no one is to go into my room or touch my weapons. If you touch my weapons I will not hezitate to kill you." I tell them my rules and threaten them at the same time. Aqualad looks around at his teammates. Wally speaks up.

"What time are these snack intervals?" Of course he asks that. I don't even have to think or lie about it.

"Every hour." I reply swiftly. Robin then says aloud.

"Guys these are the best rules I've ever had before when I was  
kidnapped I think we should go for it.' He looked at me. 'But first I want to know your story, and why we can't go in your room or touch your weapons." I sigh.

"Denique. Unum momentum.*" I disappear down the hall leaving the team to puzzle over what I had just said. I go to my room and the security place in it. I push the lock down button that closes all exits. Then I push a button that put down steel bars over the hallway exits where the team is then finally I push the yellow button, because red is to cliché, that releases the doors of their cells, and type in the password for it.

My super long password. _01000010 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 _

People always wonder how I remember that many numbers and type them that fast correctly.

Damn I forgot you're the enemy. Tell anyone that and I will come and hunt you down.

I slip back out my room, around the corner, and into the hallway where the cells are. Their doors are just opening up as I slip inside the two ended hallway.

Connor comes out grumpy faced, Dick gives me a curious look, Kaldur looks questioning, Wally looks plain astonished and bewildered, Raquel is guarded and doesn't trust me, same with Artemis, Zatanna is wary of me, and M'gaan is still in a bit of pain from the attack.

"I will tell story, but cannot stand always turning to look at people. Now reason not go in my room. I am a girl, my room iz mess, my weapons ah in there. Now about no touching weapons or I will kill you.' I slowly drew my sword. 'Rare metal it does not need to be broken, also they were gift from someone important. Next. My story. Where will we sit because I hate telling this story standing up." I glance around at the teens in front of me.

No one volunteers a suggestion so I just sit on the concrete floor gesturing for them to do the same. Wolf comes over and flops on my legs as I sit cross legged.

The team sits.

I begin. "I am only tell you about important thing to you."

"I was dumped on streets at age seven. I have am... amnezia from before that. You learn on Rome streets fast that iz game of predator and prey. If you not top you are prey or game. If you a girl it iz hundred times worse. You are a toy to them. So I learned to be top predator. In Rome I'm known as criminal, but I am not really a criminal. I am a different form of hero. I give justice only those who deserve it but sometimes my punishment is harsh other times is fair. One day got caught thrown in jail. Den managed to ezcape."

"That is the story. Now do you agree to rules?" I ask them, the memories rushing through my head.

The group look around at each other and have a silent conversation with their eyes.

Finally they all look back at me and nod yes.

"Good, now days finally over let get to bed." My English was steadily improving back to its normal level after using it so much.

* * *

**A/N**  
*** "Yes! Do you speak Latin too?" **  
**"One minute. I will get dinner for us."**  
**"I mean no harm please stand down."**  
**"Fine. One moment." **  
**•"Make me know how to speak Latin." **


	2. Chapter 2-Discovered

**A/N-Hey guys short note, but I came across a song that I feel describes Bellona very much. Here it is 'Save the World' by Swedish House Mafia. I kept hearing 'save the world' line as 'save my world' strange, but if you like the story check it out. Also guys if it seems like I'm hating on anyone of the characters I'm not. It's just hard to write fight scenes for me because I have never really had to do any, so I'm working on it. I just chose to use these fight scenes to point out some of their faults that everyone has. Maybe including Bellona. No course not she's amazing at fighting it's all she does. She will never lose!**

**-Sirius**

* * *

**Chapter II-Discovered**

_"Life is a dream for the wise, a game for the fool, a comedy for the rich, a tragedy for the poor." Sholom Aleichem_

Last night was one of my good sleeps. I didn't wake up once, nor did anything happen during the night.

It was 5:45 in the morning where we were currently and I was already up training in the gym. I had already locked down the warehouse, and opened the teams cell doors so they could walk out at any moment.

In the gym I had all my equipment around me to do an effective workout. I had a stereo blaring music in Latin, and in English. One of my favourite songs to workout to was by the Imagine Dragons. The rest were Latin because it is easier to listen to music in my native tongue.

I was flipping, twirling, slashing, and hacking at imaginary foes. Occasionally I would drop one weapon, and trade it for another. Like a spear I would slash, and parry with it or I would throw it lodging it in a wall, then use it as a spring board.

I finished off my routine by chucking an axe, and throwing a dagger across the room. It was 7:45 by the time I was finished. I had to clean up all my littered weapons before the team woke up. I did a front flip over to the axe and dagger in the wall pulling them out then throwing them in a pile. I did a front handspring over to the spear I had used as a spring board and had to do a short spring routine to get high enough in the air to rip the spear out.

I threw the spear in the pile of weapons in the middle of the room, and flicked my hand. The pile levitated, and left off to my room. I stayed in the training gym working on a sparring dummy with both my swords.

At 8:15 I saw Robin by the gym opening watching me. I was in my workout clothes, so I was a little embarrassed. My workout stuff consisted of black spandex short shorts, a super dark purple spandex crop top, with my hair in a ponytail usually falling out of it.

I always tried to stay covered up because of all the scars across my stomach, back, and top of my arms. They almost always make people think of me in the wrong way.

I brush past Robin, ignoring him, to my room closing the door swiftly. Changing into the clothes I usually wear out of costume without my spear though.

I exit my room, my face almost smacking straight into Dick's.

"Good Gods." My heart jumped.

I close my rooms door before he can peer inside, and ask him.

"What do you need?" I am not even trying to be nice right now. That was not really in my personality for people I don't know well.

Robin keeps looking me up, and down. Mostly glancing at my midriff area.

He smirks. "Saw you working out this morning. Asterous handsprings. But what's with the levitating weapons, and scars?"

I am mentally freaking out right now. My face doesn't show it but I am panicking. I don't need anyone to know that I can use a little bit of magic. Nobody can know that. I don't know why they can't know, they just can't.

I answer him. "Stuff happens on the streets. You should know this. I have also been in the business for a while. Didn't I tell my weapons are made of a special metal." I use the lie I usually do when people see me using magic.

Robin nods as if that is a logical explanation. I hope he bought the lie.

I start walking to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask him walking quickly to get started one breakfast for myself, and the team along with the speedster.

"Doesn't really matter to us. None of us have allergies anyways." Robin replied to me. Well lucky for them I though then nodded reaching the kitchen. I peered in the massive fridge grabbing 4L of buttermilk and everything else I would need for pancakes.

I run out to another room grabbing sausage, bacon, and fruit from a freezer, and pantry. I dashed back to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Robin is sitting at the table watching me not offering any assistance.

I dance around the kitchen doing multiple things at once as the rest of the team starts trickling in. None offer any assistance. M'gaan started to, but Connor didn't let her finish.

Finally I finished making breakfast, and enough food for a hungry speedster. I dished myself up and went to the table stating

"I'm not your mother go dish yourselves up. Wally you dish up last." I told them sitting down.

I was the second one to finish up eating after Wally. His speed eating wasn't as bad as I thought. His team kept telling him how gross he was, especially Artemis and Dick. He reminded me of some of the people on the streets in Rome. Eating incredibly fast so no one could get their food.

I didn't want to admit it, but I used to be one of those speed eaters. When I was younger I was a target, but as a man I once knew said 'When your variables change, change with them.' And that's the great thing about humanity. We adapt extremely well. How else would we have lasted this long.

I turned back to the Team after putting my dishes in the sink.

"You guys can go do whatever you want after breakfast. One thing. If you guys want to spar with me I will be in the gym at two thirty. If you want me to coach you afterwards on your problems in sparring you can stay. If anyone would help me after breakfast with dishes that would please me." I threw it out there that it would be nice if the Team helped me with dishes. Then added.

"You people are going to have to deal with your own lunch plans. I have things to do during lunch. There are things in the fridge, freezer, and pantry. But please refrain from using carrots." I told them, and started on Wally, and mines dishes. The speedster sure did use a LOT of dishes.

The team looked around confused at one another after I spoke. Superboy surprisingly was the one to ask me a question.

"Why should we refrain from using carrots?" I didn't even look back around to acknowledge the question. Forearm deep in soapy water I answered.

"I happen to be extremely allergic to carrots." I replied. I hated my allergy it was so weird. I mean really who is allergic to carrots of all the things in the world. That's just lame.

The team shrugged, and went back to eating not paying attention to me other than to place their dishes in the sink, and leave me to deal with them myself. I guess I shouldn't be surprised seeing as they were kidnapped by me, and this wasn't their home it was mine. Well none of the team attempted to help me until Kaldur finished up last.

I still had about half the dishes to go, and it seemed like I wasn't going to be done anytime soon. I still had to dry and put things away.

Kaldur walked up to me put his hand on my shoulder and offered to help. I knew it was more difficult for him to control water without his waterbearers, so I told him to wait where he was while I ran and grabbed him something.

I ran back with his waterbearers. Then handed them to him. It was obvious he would be taking over washing now, and I would be in charge of drying along with putting away.

We made a good team. We had almost everything washed, dried, and put away in another hour. Raquel eventually came, and went to grab Kaldur trying to drag him to the gym to spar with Connor for the teams entertainment.

Kaldur glanced at me almost as if asking if it was okay. I nodded. We were almost done anyways. I had done this plenty of times. I wasn't incapable of washing dishes for Minerva's sake.

I quickly finished the dishes, then put them away. I had decided that we were going to have chicken burritos tonight. To make sure I didn't have to wait to long tonight I set out the chicken to thaw.

By now it was almost 11:00. It was about time I used Robins holo computer to send a call to the Justice League.

I plugged Robins computer into my own untraceable laptop, and reverse engineered the hacking system. I wasn't nerves that I was going to get caught because I was doing this in my room. I was pretty sure no one would come in after laying the rules last night.

Finally I got through to the League. I chose to broadcast myself to just the Watchtowers monitor womb. From my end the Flash just seemed to appear on the screen. From Flash's end I fizzed in startling him by the look on his face.

I had my full costume on, and I knew I looked quite scary to even some heroes. Flash put on a some what angry face.

He questioned me. "What are you doing this is a secure network!"

I knew Flash was stalling for something. No one asks stupid questions like that if some random person shows up on one of the most secure networks in the world. At least I hoped not. Thankfully I thought I was right. Flash seemed to have been stalling. The Justice League came rushing into the monitor womb. Not all the Justice League of course, just the mentors of the kids I had kidnapped, Red Arrow, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman were also there though.

Batman glared at me. "What are you doing on this line." He growled. It was not a question but a command. I didn't flinch as hoped under his glare. But internally my heart and veins were freezing over. Thank Neptune I had those acting and lying lessons.

"I have an offer." I said simply.

"Who are you?" Barked Red Arrow.

"Bellona." Red Arrow seemed surprised that I had given my name so easily. I wasn't afraid to give it out because even Batman wouldn't find anything on my real history only my criminal record.

"What is your offer?" questioned.

"My offer iz very simple actually..." Damn I let my accent slip in a little there. "...you help me with something very important, and I give you back your children."

"And why should we trust you?" I was surprised that Superman had spoken up. He didn't seem to care too much about Connor.

"You shouldn't Clark." I said shortly. The Justice League all flinched visibly at the use of Superman's real name.

"Of course the supervillian knows our secret identities." Flash face palmed, groaning. Batman growled at him to concentrate. Wonder Woman, and Black Canary had stayed silent so far along with the Manhunter, and Icon.

Icon broke his silence. "What have you done with Raquel." His fists were clenched.

"Nothing. She is perfectly fine, and I intend to keep and give her back to you that way if you help me." I replied to him and only him.

I turned to the rest of the Leaguers there. "I also intend to keep your kids that way too if again you help me. What is your decision?" I asked them. I really needed their help. My plan revolved around them helping me. The Justice League glanced around at each other. Batman growled to me; glaring still.

"We will get back to you on that deal. Tomorrow same time." He growled. I nodded then terminated the link.

As I terminated the link I checked the time on my laptop. It was 13:30. I had taken a while to reverse engineer Robins computer, and THEN get through to the League.

I changed out of costume and slowly walked to the kitchen taking my time. When I reached the kitchen I check the time. I had taken a half hour to slow down and enjoy what I had just done. The gears of my plan were starting already.

I was grateful that when I got to the kitchen no one was there. I preferred to eat by myself than with others watching me. It made me self conscious.

I got out some ancient grain bread toasted it and then put peanut butter on. I loved peanut butter it was my comfort and accomplishment food. I made a protein smoothie and grabbed a banana from the pantry to slice on my toast.

I wasn't a fancy person, but I liked my food to be nutritious not just appealing to my taste buds. I finished up my food quickly almost inhaling it like Wally had this morning, dumped my dishes in the sink to be washed later and then headed to the gym.

I had told the team I would be there at 14:30. I planned to not break that promise. I got to the gym exactly on the dot of 14:30. I was sad to see that only Dick was there. I assumed it was because he had seen my routine this morning.

I greeted him with a nod of my head and asked him.

"Are you here to spar with me or just train?" I look up at him from my stretching.

"I'm here to spar." Dick confirmed. I nodded my head again this time in acknowledgement.

"A change of clothes are in the room over there if you want them." I pointed to a door on my left. Robin left that way to get into the clothes.

I wondered for a brief moment where the rest of the Junior Justice League was, but dismissed the thought almost as quickly when Robin came out. I walked to the middle of a circle on the 35 by 35m square room.

I cleared my throat and looked at Dick.

"The rules are. If you hit the ground with anything you can't spring off of such as your butt or elbow you are out. If I land a blow anywhere above your shoulders you are out. Dirty play is allowed, and trust me I will use it. I want this to simulate a real fight."

I looked at Dick taking a defensive position low to the ground. Robin and I circled one another for a few moments like sumo wrestlers. I quickly sprung into a round off. Robin made a feeble attempt at punching me. I blocked quickly with my wrists. His bare fist clanging painfully with my metal bracelets. I jumped backwards my hands waiting to catch me, and kicked Robin in the balls. I vault back onto my feet a few feet away from Robin. He was keeled over clutching his privates.

I walked up to him and spat venomously. "This was to simulate a real fight. Are you this sexist even in real fights? The reason the police caught me only once was because they don't want people to know they were beaten by a girl, and are sexist they didn't take me seriously. I had seen them do many things to males that they never even tried on me. If you want to succeed in a fight you learn to throw your hardest punch no matter the gender. Now up lets go again and as I said be dirty. You're never going to be fair in a real fight where you are desperate." As an after note with my gut wrenching I said

"Team you can come out I know that you're hiding." Robins team came out from everywhere. The rafters, the pool (yes I had a pool), behind the doorway, just appearing everywhere.

As soon as Wally came out of his hiding place he laughed at Dick.

"Dude you just got totally pwned by her. And she's a girl!" I turned slowly to look at Wally, glaring in a deathly tone I questioned.

"Would you like to try, and beat me all out under the rules just stated?" Wally gulped.

Artemis always one to hate Wally said. "I nominate Wally to get his ass handed to him by Bellona." She shoved Wally into the ring as Dick stepped out still holding his sore groin.

I looked at Wally saying the rules again. "Dirty play will be used. All powers aloud. This is a simulation of a real fight, fight as you usually would. No sexism or you will hurt worse than Dick. Start."

Before the speedster could start I ran towards him ripping my sword out. Wally panicked, and started running away from me. I calmly stopped charging as Wally continued to run around thinking I was still chasing him.

He eventually slowed down to a stop his stomach letting out a major growl. I lunged toward him slicing my sword through his neck.

* * *

_"Learning to trust is one of life's most difficult tasks." Issac Watts_

Everyone gasped or flinched thinking I had chopped Wally's head off his neck. Even he thought I did. He fell to the ground feeling around his neck.

"Idiotas. It is not a real blade it is holographic blade. Meant to scare; to intimidate. But not to hurt." Of course I was lying. The metal was as real as Batman, but I wasn't going to tell them that I had yet again used magic.

"Wally is out. Who is next up?" Zatanna stepped up.

"As before. Playing dirty is expected. Your magic is aloud, but no seriously damaging spells." I brush Wally out of the circle and walk in.

"What do you mean by not seriously damaging spells?" Zatanna asked.

"No spells that will make me incapable for more than a quarter hour please." I tell her. I walk up to her and remove the collar from around her neck. Zatanna rolled her stiff neck around.

She took her position in the ring.

"Ready. Start!" I say starting the fight.

Immediately Zatanna starts moving her hands around chanting. I can only catch the words of 'become the inner self' I am too interested in what Zatanna is doing to bother attacking. I am human after all we are curious by nature.

What I was not expecting was to be basically ripped from my own body and placed in a new one. It felt like my body was being ripped inside out for a moment.

I glanced down at myself and saw that I had full bronze Roman gladiator armour on with a shield and my swords. I normally didn't use shields so that was strange. My skin was leathery, grey, and wrinkled similar to a demons. But on my back sticking through my armour were barely visible grey feathery wings. On the metal of my wrist guards I had also barely visible golden hearts that had fissure like cracks in them. The most strange thing about the transformation was that all my vision went a fiery red color.

No one moved we stood there unmoving all of us for what seemed like an hour before I decided to break the trance.

"Mirror please." I growled in a gruff voice but it had a soft undertone that was barely hearable.

Zatanna produced a mirror. I gripped it in my again demon like claws and brought it up to my face. My eyes unsurprisingly to me had become balls of fire instead of real eyes. I handed the mirror back to Zatanna and asked.

"A spell to reveal ones inner self. Pretty advanced. How did you even get that far?" I was impressed it had even worked. Normally a spell that powerful would take years to perfect.

"That's... a... quite the inner self you got there." Raquel pointed out.

I thought it showed me beautifully especially since I could see things on my inner self no one else could. Since my front was facing them the team couldn't see the small wings on my back. They also couldn't see the golden hearts on my sleeve because of how worn they were.

I believed that this form was about 75% me because first of all I knew myself best and it was a spell to show ones inner self.

The only things I didn't get were the small wings and the golden hearts. Why were they there? I was a ruthless killer. I wasn't suppose to have a supposed heart of gold nor was I, a good person of any kind. I was no way in the world worthy of angels wings and golden hearts. If anything it should be the heroes standing in front of me whom deserve it.

"Yes. I do have quiet the inner self. Now if you don't mind' I turned to Zatanna 'could you please turn me back so we could continue our fight." Zatanna nodded speechless. She muttered a few words under her breath. When she had finished murmuring I shrunk and became my normal self ready for combat.

"Would you like to finish this fight later?" I ask Zatanna. She still has not moved from the spot she was when we started. I don't get why she was so startled by my inner self. I was a villain for Pluto's sake! We don't look like angels on the inside. Zatanna just nodded. I had deduced that she was mute at this exact point in time but didn't say anything. Zatanna stepped out of the circle and stood beside Robin, and Wally.

Kaldur stepped up without me even asking him. He still had his water bearers from this morning and I wasn't planning on taking them away from him. Anyways continuing. Kaldur walked into the ring taking his waterbearers out of the pack on his back. He calmly stood waiting for me to make my move. I took a defensive stance looking at Kaldur for a few minutes unmoving; unblinking. I wanted to get adjusted to Kaldurs way of fighting so I let him move first. I had never fought someone with Atlantean training so this was going to be a new experience. Hopefully I would beat him I had no wish to be embarrassed in front of these protégés.

Kaldur readjusted his grip on his waterbearers and they morphed into sharp swords similar to mine. I took mine out. I was going to like this fight. I had that tingly feeling I get when I like anything. At that point I only said two words.

"Let's dance."

I smiled widely enjoying myself as we both lunged at one another. Kaldur went for an X upwards slice with his swords. I countered with a V like shaped downwards block. Apparently Atlantean military training is similar to military training on the surface world. It was fairly easy to adjust to his fighting style. Kaldur I could tell was not adjusted to swords. I was proved right when he switched his weapons into plain whips. I in turn switched my weapons also. I flung my swords at the ceiling where they stuck thankfully. Kaldur started whipping the water lashes at me. I dodged with a backwards handspring to get out of the way. Kaldur was advancing on me quickly so I had to get it out quickly. I ripped open a pocket in my belt hurriedly grabbed the weapon out then slammed the pocket shut again.

In my hand I gripped one end of my steel weapon and ripped it out of its collapsible form with the other hand.

I thankfully managed to get my Bō staff out in front of me in time for Kaldur's water whips to wrap around it. I attempted to pull Kaldur backwards in a move I used often, but he was stronger than me and heavier. He was the one whom ended up yanking me towards him.

I let go of my staff before he could get me all the way to him. But the momentum from his yank had me flying through the air. I couldn't land without breaking something so I had to accept defeat and let Kaldur grab me in the air.

Once he did just that with his water whips he pinned me to the ground in a wrestling position.

"I yield." Was all I said after he had pinned me. Kaldur let me up even offering a hand up. But it was knocked aside. I collected my Bō staff before heading over to Kaldur.

"Congratulations. You managed to beat me in a sparring match. Very good. One thing you need to work on though is being ambidextrous with your weapons and your weapon hands."

"Now who would like to be next?" I questioned specifically looking at Artemis, Raquel, Connor and M'gaan.

Nobody stepped. I got impatient. Waiting for things was not one of my strongest suits.

"By the gods people. Am I really that intimidating to a pack of gangly teenaged superheroes? What's wrong with you? Speak up and step up already. Do you want to learn moves or not? If you don't leave if you do I will need to fight you no matter what." I finished my rant waiting _daring_ anyone to leave or to step up.

Finally after another half a minute Connor stepped up.

"Good. Okay Connor you know the rules, but give me a moment to get my swords. Mind giving me a boost?" I looked at him asking with my eyes. Superboy interlaced his fingers showing that 'fine I will give you a boost but only once and make it quick.' Or at least that is how I interpreted it. Connor was a strange person so you never knew.

I took a few steps backward and jumped onto his interlocked fingers using his fingers as a spring board and him pushing upwards as momentum.

With ease I managed to get hold of my swords with a firm grip. The problem though was in my battle with Kaldur I stuck my swords to firmly into the ceiling.

With my grip on my swords I had to dangle there for a short time wiggling my swords back and forth to loosen them. Once they loosened enough I fell from the 14foot high.

"Landing!" I called down to the team as I rolled so not to shatter my legs whilst landing.

I bounced to the balls of my feet sheathing my swords.

"Ready to go Superboy? I hope you can hold your own."

Connor didn't say anything just grunted.

"I will safely assure myself that a grunt in Superboy is no. Care to prove me otherwise?"

I was normally very cocky like this. But when it came down to business and work, I could become a different person.

The thing with Connor is that I could tell he was easily maddened and didn't like to talk much. It was easy to tell with his arms always crossed in a offensive position. I also wanted to prove to the muscle of the group that you maybe the strongest but emotions get the better of people often enough.

Connor scowled at my comment about grunting meaning no.

"Come on prove me wrong muscle head. Show me the trained monkey can speak."

Connor roared. I had officially managed to get him pissed at me. Great. Just great. At least that's what I wanted to do. If I hadn't and I was a civilian I might have pissed my pants. But I had and I wasn't so...

"I HATE MONKEYS!" Connor roared again charging at me. I just found a nerve to strike that I didn't know I could. Awesome. No sarcasm there. But why in the world does he hate monkeys? I ignored my brain once Connor got into striking distance just falling into automatic.

Dodge. Jab. Dodge again. Backflip. Leg swipe. Shoulder roll away from the incoming kick. Bō staff out again to assist. Chop at the collar bone. Throw away broken Bō staff, go back to hand to hand.

The way we went at it was intense. If I didn't have my training I defiantly would have been out of my league. Get it league? Okay never mind. Anyways. This boy had everything to his advantage but I still managed to get him on the floor. After about three minutes of going at it strong he tried charging me again. I let him charge me but using a piece if my broken Bō staff I managed to trip him, grabbing him, then following through and rolling him over my hip onto the ground heavily and sitting on him.

"I... Win..." I panted hard, sitting on him. "Good... Job... Tho... Ugh. I ca..n give you so..me pointers lat..er" I was starting to get my breathing under control.

I got up. "Okay who would like to spar next?"

Artemis walked into the circle head held high. "Can I have my bow back?" She questioned looking me dead in the eye.

"Give me I minute." I narrowed my eyes, turning around to my room.

I was just leaving the room when I heard Wally ask "Okay! What is with that girl? She is way freaky..." That's all I hear before continuing my walk down the hall. Once in my room I decided it would be more convenient to just get Raquel's belt, Dick's things, and Artemis' belt and archery equipment. I hurried out of my dark room shutting the door fully, then double checking it was shut.

I jogged almost silently back to the gym area with a alien belt in one hand, a utility belt in the other, and a bow and quiver slung over my back.

I reached the doorway of the gym hearing them still talking it was Kaldur'ahm speaking at the moment.

"This girl Bellona, she has substantial training. I do not completely believe her when she says that she lived on the streets. I do not know many people who can beat Dick in a sparring match-" Dick protested before Kaldur could continue. "Hey that was not a fair fight. How did I know she meant I should actually not play by the rules." Artemis spoke up scoffing.

"In case you haven't noticed _Robin_ she's a VILLIAN! She doesn't play by the rules! Only Baywatch's second rate criminals do." 'HEY!' I could hear Wally whine in the background.

Perfect moment to step in and interrupt all this beautiful conversing and arguing with a comment.

"Ladies, Ladies, and Pig Flash no need to argue over me. I will hand all your asses to you if it makes you feel better." I had an eyebrow raised holding their equipment. Artemis snorted at my Pig Flash comment.

"I think I'm starting to like you." She looked at me.

"Good for you. Now come grab your crap." I held out my arms for the specific people to come and take their things.

Dick was the first to pounce at his things. And the first to complain.

"Hey! Where's my holo-computer?"

"I need it so don't whine you'll get it back. With minimal damage." I could see Dick wanting to protest against that, but I just gave him my look that says 'You really don't want to mess with me'.

Raquel calmly walked up to me and snatched her belt with a quick and muttered 'Thanks'

When Artemis came up to me I took her bow off of me along with her quiver and handed it to her.

"Nice bow." I commented. She nodded looking at me.

"What about my stuff?" Wally pouted.

I glared over at him. "Oh stuff it. You can run without them. You did only about a quarter hour ago." I looked back at Artemis.

"Ready to go?" Was the quick question I asked. Artemis nodded notching an arrow into her forest green bow. I opened up one of my pockets pulling some gloves on. I had a feeling I would be doing lots of gymnastics in this fight.

I gave Artemis a quick short nod.

"Come on! Shoot me replacement. Shoot me Red Arrowess!" One of my best strategies in a fight was to get the opponent rip roaring mad, so there brain couldn't think properly with an ire rage induced cloud, clouding it.

Unfortunately my strategy didn't work on Artemis. It did get some of her team mad at me though. Artemis kept her calm and waited for me to moves. I slowly brought my boot up to within my hands distance. I slid my hand into it and in a flash emerged with two Chinese ring daggers on my forefinger. I spun them around.

Artemis still didn't shoot.

"Shoot for all of Venus' beauty! Shoot already!" I screamed at her giving the impression that I was angry, very angry.

She shot. I sliced it in half jerking my body to the left. I felt the electricity crackle as I sliced it, making the fine hairs on my hands and neck bristle.

"That all you got?" I smiled sadistically at her. I could literally see her grit her teeth at my comment. I danced towards Artemis expertly swinging my ring daggers around on my forefingers. Artemis notched three arrows in her bow letting them fly as she walked backwards away from me. One arrow was just a simple arrow, and the other two were some kind of trick arrow. I made an assumption that one of them was a polyurethane arrow, because if you stop a moving target it's easy to hit. I took no chances on which one was the foam arrow, just slicing both of there heads and vaulting away from them as one exploded and another sprouted foam.

"Artemis I don't think your going to get far with just shooting. Maybe try something else!" I spoke to Artemis prompting her to choose something other than her futile, arrows.

The archress didn't acknowledge my words and notched an arrow. To show he that her long distance weapon meant nothing I threw my dagger at her. My dagger hit slightly above where I had planned to hit but if it doesn't affect your plan roll with it.

"This is the dullest fight I have been in so far! Maybe you would care to speed things up?" I shouted to her as I danced around the outside of the ring. Wally attempted to trip me as I danced past him. He did manage to trip me but I went with the trip rolling forwards and with natural ease and practice came up gracefully. Kid Flash groaned at the fact he hadn't managed to trip me. It was like I was his only source of entertainment, when in truth he had a fight to watch.

Artemis finally dropped her bow yanking my dagger out of the bows main shaft. She twirled my dagger experimenting how it felt in her hand.

"Are you finally ready to get thiz show on the road." I did my best not to shudder at the slip of my accent. Some times my accent really annoyed me when I was trying to hide it. She nodded. I knew the thing about Artemis is that she preferred long distance weapons whereas I preferred short range weapons so I had the advantage here. I was already planning how to critique the heroes on their fighting. I actually couldn't wait to be done with them. I just wanted to eat dinner and go to bed. The thought of my possibly meeting the Justice League tomorrow just made me giddy. Not in a fan-girly kind of way, but the 'oh my plan is working so perfectly and I already have the thing I want in my grasp' kind of giddy. Artemis seemed to notice that I was only half paying attention and lunged in slicing at my chest. She slashed right across my bust.

"Ow! Hey what was that for? I know I'm your captor and all, but really that is like kicking a guy in the balls!" I had my revenge by slicing a decent sized thin cut in her arm.

Man her cut was starting to sting. Even though my Kevlar that taken some of the hit I still had a razor thin cut along my bust from my(underlined) knife. Ya I was so ready to be done with this. Artemis and I circled around one another as we waited for an opening I spoke.

"Have any of you guys noticed how none and I mean none of you talk while you fight? Personally I think that is your down fall. It is so much fun to talk to your enemies while beating the snot out of them." I told the group. Since Artemis was holding her stance all wrong I decided to go in for the finishing moves. I hooked my own blade into the ring of the other dagger forcing Artemis to let to or have her fingers sliced off, then I swiped Artemis' legs out from under her in the same move. After her falling on the ground I pressed my boot into her jugular rendering her unable to breath. I held her there for a moment longer then helped the girl up. She coughed trying to regain her breathing. Artemis was a very good sport when it came to losing a mock-real fight. She shook my hand and walked off to the side without either of us swapping words, and for that I was grateful. I didn't really know what to say to Artemis about her fighting technique. It was pretty out there that Artemis had found a style of fighting that worked for her, and she didn't exercise her other skills very often because of that. It was affecting her fighting big time.

"Okay who's next? That's if anyone wants to fight me." I only had Raquel, and M'gaan left to spar with, then any of the others who wanted to spar with me again in their own time.

Raquel walked up to the ring head held high. "I'll go next. What's your first weapon?" She enquired.

"I will stick with my ring daggers for now." I held the blades up faces the roof, then spun them to be gripped in my fists facing the ground with my forefinger stuck in the ring.

"Ready?" She nodded. "Go." My tone was bored. Raquel immediately put a bubble around me.

I knew the drill. The more I fought against it the stronger it got. I took the easy route. Standing there until the bubble popped from not enough focus and energy to fuel it. Three minutes later I was still waiting for it to pop as Raquel stared at me intensely.

"Can you just actually fight me now?" I asked her arms over my chest. Daggers resting against my triceps. She popped the bubble which I took as a yes. We both took a moment to rest. Her to get some energy back me to get oxygen back. It was terrible trying to get oxygen in there. Only the smallest trickle came through when Raquel wanted it to.

I let Raquel attack first. Leading her to believe that she was dictating the terms of the fight. I sheathed my daggers in one of my boots as Raquel came running towards me with a battle cry. She tried punching at my stomach. I side stepped to the right and slammed the heel of my palm into her oblique's whilst pushing her right shoulder forward. With that attack I managed to effectively push her to the ground gasping.

Raquel flopped over onto her back. I offered her a hand. She took it and I addressed her main problem right there.

"When you attack you had your hand in a fist. Why?" I could literally feel the entire groups stares boring into my skull. Raquel looked at me like I had eaten the weirdest thing in the world.

"Uh that's because that's how you attack people." She said it slowly to emphasize her point.

"No it's not." I shock her with my bold statement. She was momentarily speechless. "Unless you are invulnerable like Connor, or have Kevlar lined gloves you will likely break a knuckle easily that way and it takes a long time to heal. Personal experience speaking. If you use the heel if your palm like I did to you, you can see and feel that it is a much stronger attack and less likely to break something. If you are in civilian clothes to you can't just whip out any hero gear so you need self defence. It makes you look like you will not attack if you put your hands up to protect your head like you are scared. When the person comes toward you, right into attack mode not needing to curl your fists." I faced the group. "Does EVERYONE understand why I did that now?" There were a few grumbles of yes and some nodding of heads. I sent Raquel on her way back.

"Okay M'gaan you're up." I had a feeling that this battle would be a full physic attack being as she was a Martian. I prepared my barriers to certain things for just in case she got into my mind or I went unconscious. I knew that I had to prepare myself for her attack as I was doing by concentrating therefore I could not say 'Go' I looked at Robin and asked him my question.

"Hey Dick can you say go on my signal?" He nodded. Zatanna wasn't completely sure about something though and spoke up. "How will he know what your signal is though?" I didn't look at Zatanna but I answered her. "Trust me he'll just know." I guess Zatanna was satisfied with my answer because she shut up.

When I was ready I twitched my fingers and tenses my muscles. It was only noticeable to Dick, and possibly Kaldur. Dick got that that was my signal and his yell of 'GO!' rocketed around the room until I was ripped from the warehouse into what I assumed was my brain's subconscious.

Everywhere there were broken pillars floating around a locked library in the deep red background. I didn't know what was in that old Roman styled library though. But I did know the floating box beside it which was pitifully small where I had managed to shove all my unnecessary to be seen memories. M'gaan flew straight to the giant library with the padlock while I went to the small box that was actually precious to me. The one where I knew what was in it.

I grabbed the box pressing it into me. In my now subconscious I could feel my physical body doing the same. I must have freaked the team out quite a bit.

'What are you doing M'gaan?' For me there were really no need for words seeing as this was my brain and my brain spoke for me, not my mouth.

M'gaan had to speak though. "I'm trying to get to your memories!" She grunted pulling at the lock. I made her look at me. Hey! It was my brain I could do what I wanted in their.

'M'gaan even I don't know what's in there and this is my brain, my body.' M'gaan spotted the measly box I was curled around floating and looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "Are those all the memories you have?" She asked floating closer.

'Only the important ones. Now is this a fight or a therapy session?'

"A fight but-" M'gaan told me.

'But what!' My brain boomed. I felt my voice rip through me in the physical world. "Why do you have so few cherished memories?" I looked down refusing to show weakness especially in my own brain. 'Because there aren't many to cherish M'gaan. Now can we get to the fight?' She nodded. I unfurled from the box and kicked it away. I felt a burst of pain in my foot I had kicked with. I had to ignore it for now though because mine and M'gaan's real fight was coming soon.

M'gaan looked like she was gearing up to throw a major physic attack. I prepped myself for the force. I had never had a physic battle before so this would be a new experience for me. M'gaan threw her physic attack at me. Even though I was ready for it the blast still made my non-material body skid back a few feet.

I wasn't sure how to win or do a physic battle so I just waited for M'gaan's next hit. With M'gaan's next hit I was knocked out of my subconscious dragging M'gaan along with me.

It barely concealed a gasp that came out of my mouth when I rejoined with my body. It had been in the fight position for a while I could feel because the muscles in my triceps and thighs were sore. I slowly straightened up working out all the kinks and pins & needles I got.

"Well M'gaan as far as physic battles go I can't criticize you because I have no clue how they work, but you could work on relying less on mental attacks and more on physical. I didn't lose immediately because I knew that you would go for a mental attack therefore I could brace myself for it. You see what I'm getting at?" M'gaan nodded.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but that was everyone?" Everyone nodded. I nodded back to them.

"Got it. Okay so if anyone wants to spar with me again wait ten to fifteen minutes I do get tired. If anyone wants to spar together go ahead. If anyone wants advice ask me. I'm going to go get some water from the kitchen." I walked out leaving the group to do what they wanted. Almost immediately Wally sped up to me and walked step for step with me. I didn't acknowledge he was there just waiting for his question.

Man that boy was usually talkative but when he wanted to ask a question it was like he was getting arrested. It was getting on my nerves. I was about to ask what the hell he wanted but the Flash boy spoke before I could.

"I uh I was wondering if I could get advice from you one how to be you know better." I saw him rubbing the back of his neck and run his hand through his hair when he was asking the question. I started talking within a heartbeat.

"What you need to improve on is your stealth. Your like a as you say bull in china shop. You are very loud. Next you need to stop being a clown when you fight. It affects the way you fight. Third you need to keep a calm level head. You panic when I lunged at you and that made your natural instincts kick in, which for a speedster is to run." I stopped and turned to face him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Wally with your speed you are a force to be reckoned with but always trying to impress M'gaan who I can tell you is not interested is putting a damper on your powers. With your speed people won't see you coming. Us that to your advantage and strike fast before they know your there." With that I continued on my walk to get water from the kitchen. I reached the kitchen without anyone else talk to me, but as I was about to sit down Zatanna walked in.

"Yes?" My eyebrow raised in a natural reaction. I was surprised that any of the heroes came and sought me out. I thought that they were so used to winning that if they lost they would be sore losers and not ask for advice. I guess you can't judge people if you are just a person looking in from the outside.

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Why would I be here?" She countered with a question.

"To get a drink also." I told her. It was possible. She looked at me.

"K fine. Your Achilles heel is your strongest attribute." Zatanna cocked her head to the side like a puppy making some hair fall into her eyes. She straightened out her head again and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Your weakness is your magic. Without your magic well I can assume that kerplos. You can't do anything. If someone if capable of disabling your magic, like with the inhibitor collars, you can't do anything. Now I can't say that for sure but it seems just like that because you went straight to magic in our fight. I don't even think I considered that you were going to physically fight me, so if you train up and use your agility against opponents they will be startled because they believe that you are only a magician. Not a ninja fast can knock you out with her fists magician. Get it?" Like I had with Wally I gave my truthfully honest opinion of what I had thought they need to improve on and point out there problems. There Achilles heel. That was a good Greek myth for teaching people things.

Zatanna got a glass of water for herself as I stood up to fill mine again. This time I stood guzzling the water down. After drinking that second glass I grabbed a water bottle from in the fridge and brought it with me to the gym.

I saw Wally sparring with Artemis, Dick with Zatanna, Kaldur swimming in the pool, Raquel stretching, but M'gaan and Connor were currently unaccounted for. I smirked figuring that the pair were making out somewhere.

I watched the two pairs spar spotting for how Zatanna and Wally had used my advice. Dick won straight away with Zatanna but that was expected. After winning Dick showed Zatanna some moves that she could use for magic and fighting.

Once I established that Dick and Zatanna were doing good I shifted my eyes over to Artemis and Wally. Wally again was running around in circles but he seemed to have a level head and Artemis couldn't land an arrow on him. She got close with a polyurethane foam one after trying to trip him but that was it. After that Wally ran in quickly like I had said to and struck Artemis with a blow to her legs that sent her flying towards me. I reacted quick enough that I was able to catch her before she broke anything. Artemis looked furious at Wally and the speedster was toeing the ground shamefully. I chuckled internally at the couples spat.

I would have to work on Wally controlling his strength when he struck with his super speed.

I looked around the room to see Kaldur lazily swimming or floating in the pool and Raquel still stretching. That girl was like an elastic band. Anyway you stretched her she could stretch, not like me at all. This girl could barely sit cross legged. It was a pain to get on and off the ground because I was so tight.

I got up from my seat and walked around looking at the water level and chlorine level in the pool. Looking at the weights to make sure they were in the right places. Just doing general inspection. Finally after I was done that I went to the centre of the room.

"Okay everyone." There was a little bit of giggling. I chose to ignore it. "I plan on leaving really soon so if you want anything from me hurry up and speak up." More giggling. I whirled around like a ride at a fair and saw Connor very unlike him he was mocking me in a way that I thought was appropriate for Wally not Connor.

I scolded the boy older than me. "Connor I didn't expect that vulgarity from you I expected it from really only Wally." Cue the HEY! I pushed past him after that leaving to the kitchen. But then I remembered that I hadn't seen M'gaan with Connor. I sprinted to my room my eyes wide as saucers. I could hear the teens following me. If possible my eyes got wider when I saw my room door was open. I ran in and slammed the door shut as loud as I could locking it.

"M'gaan why?" I asked.

* * *

**A/N-Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favourited, and reviewed the story. I love reviews and I would love to know what you thought. The next chapter will take way longer to get out because of my other stories and the one I am writing with Lys Dis, but also the fact that these chapters are soooooo long. Thanks and good night or good morning, or whatever. HAPPY READING AND WRITING!**

**-Sirius**


End file.
